The Wonderful World of KH
by bladewielder05
Summary: Oh, the wonderful world of KH. According to many, they figure troubles should have rose the minute the characters walked in. According to Heartless, you can't read in the dark. According to Nobodies, they have no feelings so they don't care. According to the Unversed, they suggest you shouldn't read lest you die of their wrath. According to one particular person, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I thought it might be fun to think about what would happen if I was in charge of Kingdom Hearts for some time. I'm the director. Suggestions to make it better are welcome and appreciated. Some aren't that funny, yet it's all I can think about...for now. Hope you like it and please review.

* * *

><p>First Up<p>

"Hello, let's get down to business," a boy walked into the room of nervous actors. They all looked at him in surprise. He finally noticed their stares. "What?"

"Well, who are you?" Xemnas asked.

"More importantly, who are you? Ansem the Wise? Master Xehanort of Birth by Sleep? Terra/Xehanort? What? What? Spit it out!" the boy yelled.

"What a drama queen," Marluxia whispered.

"Shut up, cross dresser," the boy snarled. Marluxia straightened up.

"So, we're going to act for a little kid?" Larxene asked with a bored expression.

"I have a Master's degree in Performing Arts, a Doctor's degree, and I am also the valedictorian graduate of the official Keyblade Master School in 2010! Besides, read my profile and you'll know my age. I'm not a kid."

"You still haven't answered Manse-, I mean, Xemnas's question," Riku snickered.

"I am your new director, the author of this story, and the hand that has your pitiful lives," the boy answered. "Name's Bladewielder05. Blade for short."

"What's with the 05?" Sora asked.

"There's a reason. That is for another day."

"Where's Tetsuya?" Kairi asked.

"Sick. Asked me to fill in for him."

"Oh, boy," Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to get started?" Saix inquired.

"Agreed, we would institute the drama of the entertainment at present," Blade commented, taking his place at the director's seat. Everyone looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Blade sighed. "You guys don't have a lot of vocabulary, do you? I'm surprised at you, Zexion." He gave him a meaningfully glare. "Anyways…ACTION!"

"We're not ready!" Demyx complained. Blade sighed. This was going to be a long episode.

Awakening: Take 1

_Choose your weapon_ the voice echoed. Sora glanced around, taking in the weapons. There was a staff, a shield, and a sword.

"Cool!" Sora said as he plucked all the weapons from their stands.

"Sora! Cut!" Blade quickly said. The boy looked at the director. "Pick _one_ weapon."

"Okay!" Sora tossed the shield and staff over his head.

"Ow!" Marluxia and Larxene chorused.

Awakening: Take 2

_Choose wisely_ the voice said warily. Sora gazed at the weapons before going over to the sword.

"Sora! Get the staff!" Donald quacked. Sora glanced around. He decided to get the staff.

"Get the shield!" Goofy whispered when Sora was close to picking the staff. The boy shrugged and went over to the shield.

"Sword! Sword! Sword!" Roxas chanted.

"Shut up, Roxas!" Donald whacked the Nobody. "The staff!"

"Sora, listen to me," Goofy smiled. "The shield's the way to go."

"Get off the set!" Blade yelled.

"Get the Keyblade!" Mickey commanded.

"There is no Keyblade!" Blade shouted.

"You guys are confusing me!" Sora complained.

"CUT!"

Destiny Islands: Raft Building: Take 1

"I guess I'm the only one working on the raft," Riku shrugged. He threw the log over to Sora. A bit too high.

"I got it!" Sora cried as he reached over to grab the log. Sora caught it for a few minutes. He threw it in the air as he fell into the ocean. The log fell on top of him, causing him to faint.

"Cut!" Blade yelled.

"Save the log!" Kairi told Riku as it floated away.

Destiny Islands: Paopu Fruit: Take 1

"Sora," Riku tossed the fruit at his best friend. Sora quickly turned and got hit in the face.

"Ah, man, cut!" Blade yelled.

"Why am I always getting hurt?" Sora cried.

"You still have, what? 15 hp?" Riku commented.

Destiny Islands: Paopu Fruit: Take 2

"Sora," Riku tossed the fruit to his best friend. This time, Sora managed to catch it. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit…" Sora looked up with a big grin. "Awww, Riku! You really do like me!"

Riku looked bewildered, "Wait! What?"

"Those fanfictions were true!"

"Get him away from me!" Riku called out to Blade.

"CUT! CUT! CUT! THIS IS NOT YAOI!"

Wonderland: Fighting the Trickmaster: Take 1

"Are you ready?" the Cheshire Cat grinned. "Because if you're not, that's too bad!" Nothing happened. The cat frowned.

"What's happening?" Goofy whispered to Donald. The duck shrugged.

"Where's the Heartless?" Sora asked. The cat's frown deepened.

"Director, I'm getting tired standing on my head," the cat stated. Blade looked over the script.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless. WTF?" he picked up a piece of note.

_Left to take care of Crimson Pranksters. Be back whenever._

_Sincerely,_

_Trickmaster_

"Cut!"

Deep Jungle: Tarzan meets Sora: Take 1

"Friends, here," Tarzan said.

"Really?" Sora asked in surprise.

"#&&X%," Tarzan continued. Sora gasped, holding a hand to his open mouth.

"You just said a bad word!" Sora yelled.

Blade groaned and his head was in his hands.

"CUT!" Roxas smiled.

"That's my job!"

Halloween Town: Darkness: Take 1

"Stop flickering the lights off and on!" Blade yelled. Kairi sighed and turned the lights back on. The whole cast gave small gasps when they looked at the set. Sora and Donald were past out.

"What happened?" Riku asked. Blade shrugged.

"You were the director! How can you not know?" Roxas asked.

"Hey! The lights were out. I couldn't see a thing!" Blade complained.

"What happened, Goofy?" Kairi asked the dog.

"Twinkle, twinkle Angel Star," Goofy sang. His eyes were in swirls and Blade could see flying Goofys flying around his head. "How I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high! You're a Heartless in the sky!"

"…cut?"

Hollow Bastion: Kairi meets Shadow (Sora): Take 1

As the three ran down the stairs, a Shadow crept up to them.

"Confronted Heartless! Get lost!" Donald whacked the Heartless with his wand. Kairi stared at the Heartless before speaking.

"Riku?" The two animals stared at her in amazement.

"CUT!" Blade intercepted. Kairi looked confused.

"What went wrong?"

"That was supposed to be Sora!" Blade shook his head. "Of all the guys she said, it had to be Riku…"

"What did I miss?" Riku came in with a can of soda.

"…I hate you for all eternity," Shadow/Sora glowered.

Hollow Bastion: Kairi meets Shadow (Sora): Take 2

As the three ran down the stairs, a Shadow crept up to them.

"Confronted Heartless! Get lost!" Donald yelled. He whacked the Shadow with his wand. Kairi just stared at it. Goofy nudged her.

"Kairi."

"Who are you?" Kairi finally asked.

"CUT!" Blade yelled. He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Why me?"

Hollow Bastion: Kairi meets Shadow (Sora): Take 3

"Get away from me!" Kairi screamed as she ran away from Sora.

"Get the girl and CUT!"

End

"Good job, people. Let's call it a day," Blade warily slumped in his chair. The actors spoke quietly as they walked out of the room. Blade smiled with obvious relief. Who knew directing a game was so hard?

"Blade!" a girl came rushing in the room. Blade gave a frown before recognizing the voice.

"Twilight," he smiled. The girl stopped in front of him and frowned.

"Twilight? Why did you call me that? You know my name is A-," her mouth was clamped shut by Blade's hand.

"Do you know where we are?" he whispered.

"Fanfiction?" she guessed.

"Exactly. That was why I wanted you to call me Blade. That way no one knows our real names," Blade explained.

"Oh! I got you, H-."

"Blade, Twilight. Name's Blade."

"Right. Blade," she stressed.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Ventus asked.

"I thought you left!" Blade exclaimed.

"The director's got a girlfriend!" Vanitas snickered. Both boys ran out the room.

"Get back here!" Blade yelled, waving around his Keyblade.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Sorry if I couldn't think of anything funnier. Oh, and about the thing with the Master's degree and Doctor's, it's not real. As I said, read my profile and you KH fans would understand. Although, if there was a Keyblade Master School, I would so join in, but I don't think I would be the valedictorian. :) Review please! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I'm surprised that some people reviewed! I'm touched :').

To GingerSnapsBack: I'm glad you like it! Inspiring for me to continue!

To piratejackfan: Oh...well, I didn't watch the video, but thanks for the correction. I'm glad you laughed at this! Thanks for the thumbs up!

* * *

><p>Onward to Second<p>

"Hi there!" Twilight waved to the cast. They just stared. "My name is Twilight and I'm going to be your assistant director."

"Where' Blade?" Xion asked.

"Blade's…I don't know," Twilight admitted.

"And you're his friend?" Repliku asked. The girl nodded.

"HELL! GET AWAY FROM ME!" the cast heard outside from the room.

"BLADE, CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?"

"HELL YES! IF I COULD, I WOULD!"

"USE YOUR KEYBLADE!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOURS?"

"I FORGOT IT!"

"YOU FORGOT? WHAT KIND OF KEYBLADE BEARER ARE YOU?"

"ONE THAT HAS NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF!"

"LIKE NOT HAVING A HEART?"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

The cast exchanged nervous glances before Roxas and Blade rushed into the room. They quickly locked the door behind them. Poundings could be heard over the deep breathing of the two.

"It's…all…your…fault…you know," Roxas breathed.

"You…corrupted…them," Blade argued.

"How...so?"

"Apparently...you slashed them...left and right...in the secret...ending of...KH1...remember?"

"How was...I supposed to know...they would be...after us?"

"Common sense...apparently...you don't have...that."

"O.o?" the cast stared at them.

"Positions!" Blade yelled, having his energy back.

Castle Oblivion: Sora meets Marluxia: Take 1

The man in the cloak suddenly rushed towards Sora, almost going through him. Or so they thought. Sora sidestepped quickly, making the man run into Goofy.

"Damn you, Sora," Marluxia muttered.

"CUT!" Blade called. "Sora, he isn't going to hurt you. Now stop dodging!"

"That's what you said when Riku threw the log and the paupo fruit at me!" Sora shot back.

"I didn't say anything!" Blade countered.

"Stop fighting, you two," Twilight put her hands on her hips. Blade grunted, but didn't argue.

"Hehehe, blackmail," Vanitas snickered.

Castle Oblivion: Sora meets Marluxia: Take 2

Marluxia finally passed through Sora without bumping into Goofy. Sora turned around and tried to hit the member. Instead, he hit air. Marluxia reappeared at the stairs. "To lose is to find, and to find is to lose," he recited. He threw a card at Sora. The boy tried to catch it.

"OW!"

"Cut!"

"You okay?" Goofy asked. Sora was holding his eye.

"No!" he yelled, breaking the hold on his eye. The cast was shocked. Then Riku couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Not funny, Riku," Sora muttered. A slash was through his eye from where the card had passed through.

"Sorry, Sora," Marluxia snickered.

Castle Oblivion: Sora meets Axel: Take 1

"My show now, Keyblade Master," Axel grinned. "Who am I? Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"…sure…"

"Good. You're a quick learner. So, Roxas…"

"Yeah, Axel?" Roxas popped out of nowhere with a sea-salt ice cream in his mouth.

"Axel! It's supposed to be Sora! Not Roxas!" Twilight yelled from her seat.

"Cut!" Blade added in.

Castle Oblivion: Sora meets Axel: Take 2

"So, _Sora_," Axel stressed. "Now that we're getting to know each other better…" he held out his hands and flames formed with dark thorns. The flames formed his weapon.

"You better not die on me!" Axel smirked. Sora, Donald, and Goofy just stared at him. "What?"

"Sorry, but are you really going to fight us with those?" Sora asked, trying to hide a laugh. Axel followed the direction to his weapon. His eyes widened. In his hands, instead of chakrams, were pillows with the chakram flame.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Twilight cheered.

"That's it! I'm going to my trailer!" Axel threw the pillows down and left. Blade glared at the snickering Xigbar and Demyx.

"What?" Demyx asked innocently.

"CUT!" Blade yelled in frustration.

Castle Oblivion: Axel kills Vexen: Take 1

"You're off the hook," Axel grinned in satisfaction.

"No…please don't! I don't want to!" Vexen started.

"Good-bye," Axel snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. All three actors frowned and Axel kept snapping his fingers.

"Cut!" Blade shouted. "Who's responsible this time?" he cast a glare on all the actors.

"It wasn't us! Alright?" Demyx said. Xigbar started mumbling along the lines of, _hate it here. Why me?_

"…Twilight?" Blade glared at his assistant director. She looked around nervously. Nobody would try to help her.

"Umm…okay! Okay! It was me! I couldn't stand to see a member of the Organization die! If Vexen dies, then Larxne! Then Lexaeus! Then Marluxia! Next is Zexion! After that, it's Xion and Demyx! Xaldin! Axel! Xigbar! Luxord! Saix! Roxas! And lastly Manse- I mean Xemnas!" Twilight blurted. The cast stared at her in amazement.

"Didn't think there was a director that cared so much about us," Luxord said.

"Even if it was an assistant director," Vexen nodded.

"Unlike the other director in the room with us," Xigbar glared at Blade. He shrugged.

"What?"

"I'm really touched!" Demyx cried.

"There, there," Axel comforted his friend.

"Did anyone else notice that she listed us by the elimination of us?" Zexion asked.

"I think that was the point," Blade stated.

Castle Oblivion: Riku Smells Darkness: Take 1

"What's that scent?" Riku asked himself. He sniffed his hand. "It's Darkness."

"Wow, Riku!" Sora said in delight, "I never knew you had such a powerful nose!"

"This is part of my script, Sora! I don't really smell it!"

"CUT!"

Castle Oblivion: Repliku gets False Memories: Take 1

"I'll hurt you!" Repliku called out his weapon and tried to kill Larxene. Axel and Vexen watched in amusement as Repliku fell back by the power of Larxene's lightning. The Nobody laughed at his foolishness.

"Stupid, little toy. Think you could defeat me? Where did you ever get a thought like that?" Larxene asked. "But, look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Namine would erase the memory of me knocking you flat." Namine looked on with horror. Larxene continued, "Instead, she would implant the lovely, little memories you could hope for. It's no big deal they're all lies." Larxene walked over to Repliku. He tried to scoot back, avoiding the witch.

"No…no…NOOOO!"

"I'll save you!" Sora suddenly yelled. He charged over to the Savage Nymph and tackled her to the ground.

"CUT! SORA!" Blade tapped his foot. He looked sheepishly at the director.

"I…couldn't help it. He was in trouble."

"It was acting, Sora," Repliku muttered. "Just like when Riku was sniffing himself like a stupid dog."

"At least I'm not the one with the fake memories!" Riku yelled.

"I'm not the one who says he isn't afraid of the darkness and then screams like a little girl when the lights turn off!"

"I'm not a replica!"

"Guys, SHUT UP!" Twilight whacked both of them with her Keyblade.

Castle Oblivion: Repliku gets False Memories: Take 2

"It's no big deal they're all lies," Larxene stated. She continued to walk over to him while he scooted back. The wall soon cornered him, preventing escape.

"No...no...NOOOOO!" he screamed.

"Geez, it's just memories. You make it sound like I'm going to rape you or something..."

"CUT! LARXENE!" Blade erupted.

"What?" Larxene asked, clearly annoyed.

"THIS IS RATED E FOR EVERYONE, TEN AND UP!" Twilight explained. "YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!"

Castle Oblivion: Riku defeats Lexaeus: Take 1

The big Nobody collapsed to his knees, causing an earthquake.

"WHOA!" Roxas shouted, falling into the set.

"Cut! Roxas, you're not in this scene." Blade rubbed his temple with one hand.

"He made an earthquake! And I fell in! I almost broke an arm!" Roxas yelled. He turned away, "And I thought you were my friend."

"What were you doing up there anyways?"

"Changing the lights."

"But you're element isn't lightning. It's...oh..."

"Told you!"

Castle Oblivion: Riku defeats Lexaeus: Take 2

The big Nobody collapsed (not so hard) to his knees.

"You're finished!" Riku yelled, preparing for the final blow. Lexaeus looked up as the boy was about to strike.

"Don't mock me!" Lexaeus brought his axe sword up to swipe away the boy. Riku got hit and went up to the ceiling. He stayed there…

"I can't get down!" he called. Blade facepalmed.

"Cut!" Twilight said for him. The actors looked up in wonder, seeing the glue that held him up; how was he supposed to get down?

"All right! Who's responsible!" Blade said in a low voice. The actors exchanged a nervous glance. When Blade was shouting, it seems like he was joking. This time, however, sounded dangerous.

"…"

"Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, and Roxas. Come outside with me," Blade stood up and motioned for them to follow.

"You guys are so dead," Twilight whispered to them as they passed her.

"You said that we wouldn't be caught," Ventus hissed.

"Liar," Roxas whispered.

"Shut up," Vanitas retorted. The five went outside and Blade closed the door. There was silence as the cast waited. Then a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone inside exchanged worry glances. Blade walked back in, looking satisfied.

"Soooo…what did you do to them?" Twilight asked. Blade shrugged.

"Nothing bad. We're done here. Xaldin, see if you can get Riku down. Have someone else help you if you need it. Take 5, everyone. We'll start again later. And for KH2...we're probably going to start that…maybe…a week later." The others were shocked.

"Why a week later?" Kairi asked. Blade grinned evilly.

"Let's just say, that we don't have the right people to continue." As the others went outside to their trailers, Xion walked up to the director.

"What did you do to them?"

Blade shrugged again. "Nothing harsh as the boy in middle school. I think he should be out of the hospital by now. Not sure if he could still move though."

…

"You're evil!" Sora yelled.

"Glad you noticed," Blade answered. "What was your first clue?"

"When you walked in the studio."

"Good guess."

* * *

><p>*mischievous grin* are you readers wondering what I did to poor Sora, Roxas, Ven, and Vanitas? Well I gave you a clue. It was most painful. (especially to me since I like them...as friends). There was the scream, the poor boy in middle school (don't worry, folks. that was a lie. I didn't do anything bad) Good luck finding out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm adding in my cousin since she wanted to be in one of my stories.

* * *

><p>Three Times a Charm<p>

A girl crept into the trailer, making the slightest sounds. In one hand, she had a bullhorn. She slowly made her way to the sleeping boy, unaware of the danger he was in right now. She loomed over before pressing a finger on the button.

"HHHHHOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKK!"

"AAAHHHH!" the boy woke up in a flash, holding his head. The girl giggled.

"Morning, Blade!" she laughed.

"Better not be you, Lar-," he stopped in mid sentence. "Gummi? What are you doing here?"

"The cameraman got injured. I'm taking over for him."

"Why?"

"I just told you."

…

"Morning," Blade grumbled to the cast.

"Another torturer?" Xigbar glared at the girl following Blade close behind. He received a glare himself by Blade.

"Everyone, this is Gummi-."

"Why Gummi?" Demyx asked.

"Just...because. Anyways…she's my cousin and is working with us as a camera person." The cast nodded. Blade glanced up at the ceiling of the set Castle Oblivion.

"Good job, Xaldin. You managed to wipe the glue off of both Riku and the ceiling?"

"Hell, took a long time," Xaldin grumbled.

"So, what did you do to Sora and the others?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm? I'll give you nightmares if I tell you. Nothing bad," Blade grinned easily.

"…" the quad of Soras just glared at him.

"Better not tell," Blade said cheerfully. "Let's get to KH2."

Twilight Town: Roxas Talks to Namine: Take 1

"It's best he doesn't know the truth," the hooded man said to Namine. Realization dawned on Roxas's face.

"Hey!" Roxas pointed to the man. "You're that pickpocket!" The man glanced over at him. He held out his hand. Behind Roxas, a dark corridor appeared. Roxas started in surprise. He began to back away. The man, unknown to Roxas, came up to him and push him towards the dark portal. Roxas was teleported. The cast waited for minutes, ten, thirty.

"Cut!" Blade said. The actors looked at him in surprise.

"Why did you say cut?" Twilight asked. Blade rubbed his temples.

"Apparently, that dark corridor lead to somewhere else besides our other set." He pointed over to where Seifer's gang was waiting. "Riku, where did you send him?" The man smiled.

"Sorry, that was payback."

"So where is he now?" Gummi asked. The smile was still on Riku's face.

…

"Guys?" Roxas asked in a timid voice. He was hanging on the rail of the clock tower. If he moved, it would surely be the end for him. "If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

Twilight Town: Roxas Throws the Keyblade: Take 1

"Uh-oh," Axel said as the air around them was distorting. It stopped. Roxas then gave a small sound of frustration. He looked at the Keyblade.

"What's going ON?" he said, throwing the Keyblade down. Suddenly Sora ran onto the set.

"HOW COULD YOU?" he took the Keyblade and ran away.

"Cut!" Twilight yelled. "Blade, can you go after Sora?" Blade nodded, sliding from his seat. He summoned his Keyblade and ran after Sora. The whole cast can hear the conversation.

"SORA! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! THIS IS MY KEYBLADE AND NOBODY'S GOING TO USE IT…LITERALLY!"

"IT WAS AN ACT, YOU SAP! AN ACT!"

"IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE AN ACT!"

"WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, HAND OVER THE KEYBLADE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"Boys…"Larxene scoffed.

"For once, I agree with you," Kairi admitted. Namine, Xion, Aqua, Twilight, and the other girls nodded.

Twilight Town: DiZ and Axel Argue over Roxas: Take 1

After the chakrams did nothing to hurt the man, DiZ turned to Roxas:

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense."

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Riku! What the hell are you doing?" the three actors glanced over to Blade's voice. Riku was near the fridge, eating pasta.

"What do you think I'm doing? Eating pasta!"

"Dude! That was my pasta! My sister made it for me!"

"You're fat enough!"

"Okay! That's it!" Blade summoned his Keyblade. Riku summoned his and they both started to attack each other.

"You two idiots, stop! We're catching this on camera!" Twilight warned. The two boys stopped immediately.

"Cut!" Blade called, waving his hands. "Riku, I'm going to get you back for eating my pasta!"

Twilight Town: Roxas Talks to Kairi: Take 1

As Olette got out the sea-salt ice creams, Roxas stood up. He suddenly tripped and fell from the tower.

…

"I'm not going to the islands until I remember everything about him," Kairi smiled looking out into the island.

"Namine?" Roxas asked.

"Bullshit!" Blade suddenly shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Cut!" Twilight said. She glared at her friend. He seemed unabashed.

"Couldn't help myself. Kairi and Namine don't look alike. Sora and Roxas don't look alike. How the hell do you guys get them mixed up? Besides Roxas and Ven, of course…"

Twilight Town: Roxas Talks to Kairi: Take 2

Kairi 'fainted' and Roxas started to talk to her.

"Namine, what's happening to me?"

"Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kairi."

"I know you. You're that girl he likes."

"Who? Please, a name."

"Roxas."

"Okay, can you give me his name?"

"You don't like me? That's harsh, Kairi. And I'm Sora's Nobody too!"

"What?"

"Cut!" Blade intercepted. "Roxas, we've been through this many times. It's…just…an…ACT!"

Twilight Town: Roxas Talks to Kairi: Take 3

"Okay, can you give me his name?" Kairi asked.

"You don't remember my name, Kairi? Thanks a lot. Okay I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an S."

"…Squall?"

"…you have the worse girlfriend in the world, Sora."

"What? Vanitas, you're not in this."

"Neither am I."

"Stay out of this, Ven!"

"Cut!" Twilight said. Beside her, you could hear a Keyblade being sharpened, along with somebody whistling the song 'Hikari'.

"Run, guys! Run!" Sora shouted.

Twilight Town: Roxas Fights Axel: Take 1

"Simply amazing, Roxas," Axel said.

"Axel…"

"You really do remember me this time? I'M SO FLATTERED!" as the words were spoken, a wall of flame surrounded them. Roxas started in surprise. He kept looking for a way out.

"But you're too late!" Axel smiled. Roxas wasn't going to back down. He got out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He spun it them around, creating sparks.

"Two!" Axel said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Twilight called out.

"Cut!" Blade facepalmed.

"Sorry," Twilight apologized. "It's just that I have the habit of saying that when people speak the obvious. Can you cut that out, Gummi?" she directed the question to Blade's cousin.

"I can try…" she glanced at the camera, pressing a few buttons. "Oh, shit…"

"That seems to be everyone's favorite word," Vanitas said.

"What's wrong?" Blade asked. The girl cowered before her cousin.

"This whole time…I was filming…the…cap…" she finished quietly. Blade facepalmed again.

"You keep doing that, you're face is going to be like Axel's hair!" Roxas said.

"Spiky?" Sora asked.

"Red."

Betwixt and Between: Sora and Axel Fights: Take 1

"Get going!" Axel yelled at the gang.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask. Just do it!" Axel retorted. Afterwards, a Dusk slithered over and knocked him to the ground.

"Axel, you're so weak! And blind too! It was right in front of you!" Roxas called out. "And it just knocked you down!"

"Cut!" Twilight glared at Roxas. He shrugged.

"Sorry…"

"No, Roxas. I agree with you. You're weak, Axel!"

"What are you guys? Critics?" Axel asked, still on the ground. Blade had his head in his heads, groaning to himself.

Betwixt and Between: Sora and Axel Fights: Take 2

"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her," Axel slammed his fist on the ground. "He's a member of the Organization. Saix. Got it memorized?"

"Uhh…Axel. It's not the best time to say your catch phrase."

"Cut! Damn it, Sora!" Blade yelled.

"What? I'm worried about him! And all he can think about is saying his catchphrase!"

Betwixt and Between: Sora and Axel Fights: Take 3

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side," Axel said ruefully.

"Feeling a little…regret?" Sora grinned. Axel shook his head.

"Nah…I can handle these punks. Watch this!" he smirked. He jumped over the Dusks to a clear spot. There, he let go of his chakrams. They circled him and Axel held up his hands. Three pillars of flames also circled him. As he yelled, a blinding flash of white came up. Sora had to close his eyes. Once he removed them, he was shocked.

"What's with all the Heartless?" Sora asked, petrified. Instead of Dusks, there were now Shadows.

"Cut!" Blade said.

"Where's Axel?" Twilight asked.

"Hell with it! This is the last time! I'm going to my trailer!" Axel stormed out of the room.

"We're going to postpone things a bit, folks, until Axel calms down."

The World That Never Was: Riku Transforms: Take 1

"What should we do, Riku?" Sora asked as they watched all the Shadows.

"We have to defeat Manse-I mean Xemnas. He's the Organization's last surviving member."

"Wait. Then what about Roxas?"

"He's inside you, remember?"

"Yeah, but…I'm still alive. Does that mean I have to be killed?"

"Umm…I'm not really sure."

"Cut! And Riku? _Xemnas_. Not, Mansex."

The World That Never Was: Riku Transforms: Take 2

"We have to defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last surviving member," Riku said.

"Right," Sora replied. Riku then took off his coat. Underneath were his clothes. He caught Sora looking.

"What?" he asked. A faint blush appeared on Sora's cheeks.

"Nothing…"

"Come on," Riku said. Sora nodded and followed. The rest did likewise. Riku's coat floated away in the breeze. Suddenly there was a squeal. Everyone turned to see a girl. She had caught the coat and was squealing.

"Oh shit! It's a fangirl!" Blade warned.

"Girls! I found them!" the first girl squealed. Instantly, the cast could hear the earthquake of a million fangirls.

"Shit!" Vanitas yelled. Everyone dove into the anti-fangirl basement. Twilight lit up a lamp. Everyone was quiet as they heard the fangirls talking.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. They were here a few minutes ago."

"Wonder where they went?"

"Check in every area."

"Roll call," Gummi said. "Is everyone here?" She checked off everyone except…

"Girls! I found Vanny!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" they heard Vanitas snarl. The pounding of feet and door slamming showed that they were gone. Everyone crept out of the basement with little enthusiasm.

"Okay, guys. We're safe for now," Blade said. The others nodded. He continued, "Cut. Sora, this isn't yaoi. Riku was wearing something underneath." Riku stared at Sora in shock.

"That was why you were looking?" the blush on Sora's cheeks grew bigger. Blade groaned.

"Who is straight in here? I mean, come on. I know this is Fanfiction and all, but still…"

Realm of Darkness: Sora and Riku alone: Take 1

"I guess, I like the way I am. I have something you can never imitate too," Sora said. Riku nodded and they sat there, looking at the pale sun.

…

"Blade?"

"Hmm?"

"How long are we going to be here?"

"What?"

"How long are we going to be here?"

"Dunno…until the bottle comes."

"When is it coming?"

"Should be coming right…now." Nothing.

"Where is it?"

"Cut! Hey, you saps! Which one of you took the bottle with Kairi's letter?" Twilight asked.

"We're not saps," Marluxia said.

"What use do I have of a Princess's letter?" Vexen asked.

"Why're you looking at me?" Xigbar asked.

"Not me," Zexion said simply.

"…you guys mean this bottle?" Riku held up the bottle.

"You had it the whole time?"

"Umm…yeah. It was just on the sand. No paper in it though…"

"Alright, you saps! Who took the letter? Blade said.

End

"Let's see…we just need to do 358/2 Days and Birth By Sleep," Blade read the paper.

"After that, we're done!" Twilight cheered. The others also cheered. Bloopers were hard work.

"Until KH3 comes out."

"O.o?"

* * *

><p>I am not a supported of SoRiku or whatever it's called...I'm just mentioning it because it's kinda funny...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! A review! That shows me that people are reading.

To WereWolfBiker, DaniPotterLovesGod, Roxas Girl, and AnAdorableAkuRokulove: Thanks for favoriting my story! :)

To Roxas Girl: Sorry to disappoint you on not being a fan of yaoi! XD, jk, jk. I read some just for the heck of it. Thanks for the review! I hinted some AkuRoku in here and a bit more of SoRiku.

* * *

><p>Fearsome Foursome<p>

"Have you seen Blade anywhere?" Twilight asked Luxord.

"Why are you asking me?" he replied. He turned back to his game of Poker with Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus. Twilight rolled her eyes. She continued to wander around the stage, looking for her friend.

"Blade! Where are you? Axel!" Twilight opened a door to see Roxas tied up. He was gagged and there were inaudible sounds. "Did you kidnap Roxas again?"

"…no?"

"Untie him," Twilight ordered. Axel mumbled, but did as he was told.

"I'm going to kill you, Axel." Twilight heard Roxas say. She shook her head and continued with her search.

"Blade!"

"Looking for Blade?" Demyx asked. Twilight nodded. His face broke out into a big grin. "Well, I'm looking for Zexion. Took my sitar."

"Twilight!" Sora came running over. "Blade's downstairs."

"How did you know I was looking for him?"

"You kept calling for him." With that, Sora ran off. Twilight went downstairs with Demyx following.

"Vexen! What are you doing?" Twilight asked the scientist.

"Well, Blade wanted me to build a chemical that could either make you younger or older for the BBS," Vexen explained.

"So where is he?"

"Umm…"

"The chemical was wrong," Zexion said.

"Zexy!" Demyx ran over and hugged him.

"Instead of making Blade younger, it…" Zexion trailed off.

"No matter," a voice said. "We'll still continue." A boy walked out from a room. Twilight could only stare. The boy had black and white spiky hair and was wearing an Organization XIII coat. Most intriguing thing was that he had three tattoos. On his left eye was the Unversed symbol. On his right was the Nobody. Lastly, his neck had the Heartless one.

"Blade? Is that you?"

Blade grinned sheepishly, "In forms of appearance, no. This was the picture of one of my newer characters for my writing. He was going to be in one of my stories. Looks a lot like Skyxar…"

"So what's his name?"

"Don't know yet. Come on. We have a game to act."

…

"Shut up!" Blade snarled when the others snickered at his appearance.

The Dark Margin: Roxas Talks with Xemnas: Take 1

"He looks a lot like you," Xemnas said.

"Who are you?" the black hooded boy asked.

"I'm what's left. Or…maybe I'm all that ever was."

"I meant your name."

"My name is of no importance. What about you?" Xemnas turned to him. "Do you remember your true name?"

"Hell yeah! The name's Ventus. Call me Ven for short," the boy took off his hood.

"Cut!" Blade growled. Ever since he turned into one of his (ahem…mine. Except this is in third person, so…) characters, he seemed to either growl or snarl.

"Ven, you're not in 358/2 Days. Why are you here?" Twilight asked.

"Umm…" Ven rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Well?" Blade was getting impatient.

"Axel gave me 20 bucks to take Roxas's place."

"NO! He's lying!" Axel quickly said.

"No, I'm not! Fork over the 20!" Ven demanded. Axel grumbled as he took out his wallet and handed the eager Ven a 20.

"Axel…where is Roxas or so help me, I would take my Keyblade and stick it right where it hurts most…" Blade snarled.

"…he's in the closet."

Where Nothing Gathers: Meet Xion: Take 1

A hooded figure walked out onto the platform. Xemnas continued, "Number XIV." Roxas kept his gaze on him…her…it…He gasped as the new member seemed to smile at him.

"Hey, Roxas!" the 'Nobody' waved.

"Cut! Xion, that isn't in your script," Blade snarled.

"Sorry. It's actually me," he took off his hood.

"Okay, Sora, where's Xion?"

"…I have no clue. That was why I was filling in for her."

"…Has anyone seen Riku?" Kairi asked.

Beast's Castle: Xion's Defeat: Take 1

Xion's Keyblade flew in the air. Spinning, it landed on the ground, sticking straight up. The Nobody collapsed, exhausted after her fight with the imposter. The boy's Keyblade disappeared. He went over to the girl and kneeled next to her. His hand went up to take of his blindfold of his left eye.

"Riku! You're not supposed to take off your blindfold!" a voice cried. Riku stood up quickly and turned.

"Cut!" Blade glared at the culprit.

"What?" Axel asked innocently. He was stringing up a piñata, "It's Roxas's birthday."

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"You don't know your own birthday?" Axel gasped.

"You probably don't even know yours," Blade growled.

"Calm down, Blade," Twilight whispered.

"…Touché."

"Are we going to have cake?" Sora asked. He started to jump up and down. "Riku, come on! It's your turn to hit the piñata! Put your blindfold back on!"

Beast's Castle: Xion's Defeat: Take 2

"My Keyblade is not a sham. What gives you the right to say that!" Xion yelled.

"Do you know who I am?" Riku asked her angrily.

"Yeah! You're the guy who's scared of the Darkness, dresses like a Nobody, and is the target of Sora's crush!"

"Liar!" Sora yelled, but he was blushing like crazy.

"Cut! How many times am I saying this? THIS IS NOT YAOI! BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS, A READER THINKS I'M A FANBOY OF YAOI! WHICH…I…AM…NOT!"

Destiny Islands: Snarl of Memories: Take 1

On the beach, Roxas walked up to the waters and picked up a sea shell. He stared at it and uttered a word:

"Xion."

His eyes reverted to the tall island landscape…thing. He ran over to the bridge and crossed it.

"Xion!" he cried. The hooded figure turned to see him. Then he…she…it started to take off his…her…its hood. Roxas's smile disappeared.

"Surely," Zexion smirked. "You must have known that this was going to happen." Roxas was shocked. It was Zexion! Where was Xion? Sora's Nobody felt something strange. Anger. With a yell, he tackled Zexion to the ground. The Cloaked Schemer gave a grunt.

"Where's Xion? Why are you still alive? Where the hell is Xion?" Roxas started to yell.

"Cut!" Blade said.

"Hiii-yahhh!" Twilight whacked her Keyblade at Roxas's head and the boy fainted. Zexion crawled away from the boy, panting with fear. Riku just stood there, confused.

"Umm…Why would I know?"

Twilight Town: Xion's Capture: Take 1

Roxas tried to take Xion back. Xion backed away. Then she started to run.

"Wait!" Roxas quickly grabbed her hand before she could go. Xion summoned her Keyblade, causing Roxas to gasp and let go of her hand. He could only stand there as Xion pointed the Keyblade at him. Suddenly a chakram flew out of nowhere. Xion blocked it with her Keyblade.

"Well, hello there…Xion," Axel walked down the stairs.

"Axel?" Roxas asked. Xion ran past him to attack her friend. "No! Wait!" Roxas said. His two friends didn't listen at all, continuing to attack each other.

"Xion! I'm here!" suddenly Axel got knocked out by Sora.

"How could you?" Demyx blasted water at the Keyblade bearers.

"Attack!" Riku spurred the others on. Soon, the set was full of fighting Somebodies and Nobodies.

"Cut!" Blade yelled. His statement was ignored.

"CUT!" Twilight tried. Still no luck.

"Gummi! Do you have your cell?" Blade asked. His cousin nodded. She tossed him the phone. Blade caught it and pressed down on a number.

"This is 911, how can I help you?"

"…" Blade hung up.

"Gummi! Why do you have the police on speed dial?"

"My dad told me too!"

"Never mind!" Blade took out his own phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Blade. How can the president of the Kingdom Hearts Fangirl Club help you?"

"Hello, Aurora. Listen, the place we're filming is…"

…

"There they are, girls," said a voice. The actors stopped fighting to see the danger they were in.

"Run!" Sora yelled. The others needed no encouragement.

"Blade! Twilight! Gummi! Where are you!" Roxas asked.

"They probably set us up!" Vanitas guessed as they continued to run.

_~Meanwhile, in the anti-fangirl basement~_

"Ahh…the wonderful sound of fangirls going after the actors."

"At least we're not in it."

"I heartily agree…haha! I win, Gummi!"

"No far!"

"You're really mean to your cousin."

"I heartily agree…haha! I win, Twilight! Fork over the 20!"

Destiny Islands: Xion Talks to Riku: Take 1

"Kairi…" Xion put her hand to her head. "That's right. She's the one that looks so much like me." Riku walked up to her.

"To Sora, she's someone very special."

"…Am I your special person?" Xion suddenly asked.

"Umm…" Riku started to blush.

"Never in a million years, Xion!" Sora called from the sides.

"Cut!" Twilight said as Blade facepalmed. Then the director jut exploded:

"I…told…you…guys…THIS ISN'T YAOI! OR LOVEY-DOVEY FANFIC! THIS IS BLOOPERS FROM WHEN YOU GUYS WERE ACTING! NOW STOP BEING ALL YAOI OR I WILL ATTACK YOU WITH MY KEYBLADE WHERE IT HURTS THE MOST! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, AXEL AND ROXAS!"

Twilight Town: Riku's Resolve: Take 1

DiZ gazed at Sora's pod, "This has gone long enough, Riku…" he turned to the young man, "I think you know what needs to be done."

"…Actually, no. I don't really know."

"Cut!"

"Riku…" Twilight paused. "Umm…Blade?"

"What?" he hissed.

"What was Riku suppose to do?"

"…I don't know either. DiZ?"

"I just said the line. How am I suppose to know?"

"…great, we don't know what DiZ means. DiZ himself doesn't even know what he means! What kind of act is this?"

The World That Never Was: Roxas Leaves the Organization: Take 1

Roxas walked past Axel, clearly ignoring him.

"Your mind's made up?" Roxas stopped.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel erupted. "You get on their bad side and they're going to destroy you!" Roxas slightly looked back. Suddenly, he bolted from his spot and hugged a surprised Axel.

"I love you too!" he said.

"Cut!" Twilight said. Blade was just shaking his head, hand covering his eyes.

"Blade…" Axel stated. "This isn't my fault, it was Roxas who did it."

"…I don't care…I see one more yaoi scene…I would seriously have many…many…MANY…new Keyblade sharpeners."

"But…"

"…one more YAOI SCENE! I would seriously just kill you all…"

"Blade? Someone pm-ed you," Gummi handed her cousin the computer. Blade looked at his file.

"…serious…shit. I am not a fanboy of yaoi…"

Twilight Town: Xion Attacks: Take 1

"Roxas, I'm out of time," Xion stood up. She took off her hood, causing Roxas to gasp. Xion continued, "Even if I'm not ready, I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me…given me so much…that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas. If you see somebody else's face…a boy's face…then that means that I'm almost ready. This puppet would have to play her part. Roxas…this is him. It's Sora." She started to walk out into the open. But then…someone forgot to put on the special effects…

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" she yelled as she fell off the station tower.

"XION!" Roxas yelled. The Nobody kept falling until there was a sickening thud. The whole cast was silent.

"I-i-is she d-d-dead?" Demyx asked.

"Probably," Xaldin said calmly.

"Poor Xion," Kairi said, bowing her head in prayer. The others did the same thing.

"You guys are hopeless!" said a voice. They looked up and saw Blade. He was holding Xion the bridal way and Xion, terrified, was gripping hard and long on the poor director's neck.

"XION!" Roxas yelled, relieved. Xion, less terrified now, broke away from Blade. She ran over to Roxas to hug him fiercely.

"…who's in charge of the sets?" Blade growled. Timidly, Twilight raised her hand. Blade raised a brow.

"Really, Twilight? Did you mean for Xion to fall like that?"

"…no…this part just…slipped my mind…"

Blade facepalmed, "Cut!"

Twilight Town: Xion's End: Take 1

"No! Xion!" Roxas said. "Who else would I have ice cream with?"

"Geez, Roxas. Did you forget about me?" Axel asked, scratching his head.

"Cut!" Blade tapped his foot.

"Hey! At least it wasn't about AkuRoku!"

The World That Never Was: Roxas Fights Riku: Take 1

Roxas slashed some of the NeoShadows, left and right. The Nobody looked up to see a figure. He jumped away from the Heartless and onto the Skycraper. There, Roxas tried to run up the building...

"Cut!" Blade said once Roxas tried jumping up to climb it.

"I guess we need to use a different method," Twilight said to her friend.

"I...almost...got it!" Roxas grunted.

The World That Never Was: Roxas Fights Riku: Take 1

Roxas (finally!) ran up the building towards Riku. Then Roxas threw Oblivion towards Riku. The young man caught it and gasped. He started to have flashbacks about Xion. Roxas also gasped.

"You don't really like Sora?" Roxas asked him as Riku fell.

"Cut!" Twilight yelled. Roxas then realized what he just said. Everyone glanced expectantly at Blade. To their surprise, he was watching a cutscene.

"Hmm...I noticed something, Twilight. For the secret ending of KH, the billboard part with the advertisement had Kairi on it and Roxas had two Keyblades as he was going up, even though he just gave Oblivion to Riku."

"Let me see!" Twilight said. As she watched, Blade finally noticed the people staring.

"What?"

"Roxas was mentioning yaoi," Ventus said. Blade's eyes narrowed.

"Oh? What was it about this time?"

"It wasn't yaoi!" Roxas argued.

"Yes, it was! You said something about Riku not liking Sora!" Ventus replied. Suddenly the two were aware of a Keyblade sharpening.

"I suggest you guys run," Twilight said without taking her eyes off the screen. Blade soon came after them, waving his Keyblade. Twilight continued to watch even after Blade caught them. "Blade?" she questioned.

"Yes?" he glanced at her briefly before returning his gaze on the two terrified ones.

"You're right! What kind of cheapstake act is this? Why couldn't it be Sora? Or even King Mickey? Why did it have to be Kairi? And how _did_ Roxas get two Keyblades again?"

End

"Finally!" Blade groaned. "Now, it's just BBS."

"Almost done, guys!" Twilight cheered. The others did likewise.

"Vexen, do you know how to change Blade back yet?" Gummi asked the scientist.

"Well…no. I got the formula for making the actors younger or older now though," Vexen replied.

"Good news," Blade held up his hand, only to have it drop again. He was leaning on his chair.

"Get a good rest, people…Nobodies…animals…we're going to start, bright and early!"

"Umm…Twilight?" Zexion held up a hand.

"Yes?"

"The deadline's tomorrow for BBS."

"…shit." Blade said.

"Can't you do something?" Twilight asked. Axel smiled.

"I think I could persuade them…"

* * *

><p>I'm serious about the Kairi bulletin board thing and Roxas having two Keyblades. I had to watch it several times to make sure. You should see for yourself.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Arthor's Note: Hey, um...I added something here just for the heck of it. If you readers don't know about Hetalia, I sorta suggest that you watch that anime. ^.^ It's a good anime. It tells about history in a funny way. I know all kinds of useless facts now! Yeah...so you can skip some parts of this story since it has Hetalia in it. Not really important to the story though, so you can skip...

* * *

><p>Final Five<p>

"So Axel managed to convince them?" Blade asked. Twilight nodded. "How so?"

"Well…he got out his chakrams, threatened them, and they gave in." Her friend stared at her. Then his face broke into a smile.

"That's good persuasion."

"Does that mean I can-?" Axel started.

"Hell no!" the two friends chorused.

"Are we starting yet?" Terra asked. The two friends looked at him before Twilight let out a squeal.

"He finally talked!" she cried, hugging him.

"Get your hands off of him!" Ven said. Everyone stared at him. He started to sweat. "Hell with it! I don't like him! Aqua does! You don't want to be around when she's angry…"

"How do you know?" Kairi asked. He smiled.

"Vanitas."

"What about him?"

"Told me."

"Let's just start…hey, where's Blade?" Twilight asked. They looked around. Indeed, the black and white spiked hair boy wasn't seen. (remember, I was still back in the other form…)

"Did anyone see where he went?" everyone shook their heads.

"Are we going to start without him then?" Saix asked.

"Twilight sighed, "We probably have to…"

The Land of Departure: Departure: Take 1

"Terra!" Ven yelled as he raced down the steps. Terra turned just in time when Ven bumped into him.

"Cut! Ven, not too fast. You're going to knock Terra…again," Twilight said.

"Ven! This is the tenth time! Get it right!" Terra shouted.

"I'm telling Aqua that you're being mean to me!"

"…never mind."

Ven grinned.

Interruption:

"Vee~!" Twilight turned to find the source.

"Italy! What are you doing here?" she asked. The actors looked at the nation with confusion.

"I'm hiding from Germany and Japan!" he answered. "And I think France and England are trying to take over me again."

Twilight sighed, "Fine. I guess you can stay a bit…"

_~Hetalia Hearts!~_

The Land of Departure: Departure: Take 2

This time, Ven raced down the stairs without bumping into Terra. "I-," Ven started, only to be stopped by Terra ruffling his hair.

"It's okay," Terra replied.

"No! It's not okay! How are you going to tell Aqua?"

"I-."

"You still haven't confessed your love for her! Come on! Go tell her!" Ven proceeded with pushing Terra from behind and up the stairs. Terra ruefully went. Italy turned to Twilight.

"Aren't you going to say cut?"

"Nah. I want to see the fire. Then I'll say it."

_~Hetalia Hearts!~_

The Land of Departure: The Unversed Threat: Take 1

"What's happened?" Terra asked, blushing.

"I don't know," Aqua replied, ignoring the blush. "Why isn't Ven here?"

"Very well then," Master Eraqus said to a shiny jewel. "I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes, I understand. Farewell."

The two stood in attention as the master went over to them.

"That was my good friend, Yen Sid. As you know…"

"AQUA?" Ven's voice called. "WHERE ARE ALL THE COOKIES WE MADE FOR CHRISTMAS?"

"…Terra?" Aqua looked at him. His blush grew larger.

"Cut!" Twilight called. She got out of her seat. "Aqua! Can you and Ven make more cookies? We're getting hungry over here!" she gestured to the Organization playing with cards.

"Ha ha! Pay up!" Roxas said to Xigbar.

"Aren't you supposed to be directing?"

"There's nothing wrong with directing with a cookie!"

"That's true, Aqua," Eraqus coughed. "I was hoping you might make some more."

"You ate them as well?"

"Pasta! I want some pasta too!"

_~Hetalia Hearts!~_

The Land of Departure: Wayfinder: Take 1

"Hey, Aqua. Have you ever wonder what stars are. Where the lights come from?"

"Hmm…well they say-."

"That every star up there is another world." The two turned.

"Terra."

"Yup. Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The lights are their hearts. And they're shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"Oh, I thought stars were giant balls of gas, burning billions of miles away."

"Cut! Ven!" Twilight yelled.

"What? It was in my script!"

"…"

"Let's see." Ven handed Twilight the script. She shook it.

"Apparently, somebody added that line in. It's supposed to be from the Lion King."

"…oh…"

"Hey, Twilight! I'm going to make pasta!" Italy said, heading into the kitchen.

"I guess we can all use a break…" Twilight rubbed her eyes.

_~Hetalia Hearts!~_

Another Interruption!

"ITALY!"

"Ahhhhhhh! It's Germany!" Italy hid behind Twilight. The nation stomped up to the girl and easily yanked Italy away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Italy continued to repeat as Germany dragged him away.

"Blade, you're back," Twilight noticed the boy on his chair.

"Hell, I didn't think he would be here. Searching the whole world for Italy," Blade ran a hand through his hair. "And this is Kingdom Hearts Fanfic too…"

"Sorry for the interruption," Japan said. Blade waved it away.

"So long as the rest of the cast were—"

"I say we take this land and make it as part of America!" a new voice spoke up.

"No, England's land!"

"China should get it! I'm the oldest!"

"I want this land. I want this land…France should get this land…"

"Everyone's so excited. Hello, Blade," Russia nodded to the boy. The Kingdom Hearts characters could see Blade's frustration.

"ALL YOU HETALIANS! OUT! OUT! OUT! YOU FILM SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Blade yelled as he pushed everyone out.

"Sorry," Japan repeated. As soon as the nations were out the door, Blade collapsed.

"I'm…exhausted…"

"Vee~!" Italy smiled. Blade glared at him. "I'm going!"

_~Hetalia Hearts!~_

Destiny Islands: Legacy: Take 1

Terra stood near the ocean, listening. Then he noticed a star washed up. He took out his Wayfinder.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit," said Aqua's voice. Terra heard it and started to look around, not seeing the crooked tree.

"Where is it?" Terra asked himself. Aqua sighed and walked up to him. She held his head and turned it towards the tree.

"Oh!" Terra went red with embarrassment.

"Cut!"

Radiant Garden: First Connection: Take 1

"Ienzo, where are you?" a man in a lab coat said. Ven's Keyblade disappeared. "Ah, there you are, child," the scientist continued. The boy Ven saved headed over to the scientist.

"…look! My Nobody!" Ienzo pointed to Zexion.

"Cut!" Blade said.

"Xemnas, move your organization somewhere else. Or else, Ienzo would get nightmares," Twilight said sweetly.

"Why do I care about some kid?"

"That 'kid' is me, you idiot!" Zexion whacked him with his Lexicon. "Who's superior now?"

Land of Dreams: A Perfect Fit: Take 1

Aqua glanced around worriedly. She had to do something. She was about to jump, but then was turned back to her normal size. She fell down, everyone staring at her.

"Oh! Would it be all right if I try on the glass slipper?"

"Hmm, I met you at the palace. You aren't the one the prince is looking for."

"But I am a girl. I should be given a chance to try it on."

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" the stepmother asked.

"She's probably here to rob us."

"Mother! Do something!"

"I have only two daughters. I think we are finished here, your grace."

"Regardless, she means no harm. Here you are, my dear." The duke handed Aqua the slipper. She had no choice but to put it on. The others couldn't believe it. It fits!

"Cut!" Blade rubbed his temples. "I thought it was supposed to fit only Cinderella."

"Is Aqua going to marry the prince?" Ven asked Terra. He shook his head angrily.

"Over my dead body," he growled.

Keyblade Graveyard: Kingdom Hearts: Take 1

Braig ran off. Aqua followed him for a while. Then she realized she forgot something.

"Ven!" she called. Ven was still struggling with breaking the ice. Then he looked up and gasped.

"Aqua!" he warned. She glanced at him puzzlingly. Vanitas fell from the top of the cliff, ready to knock out Aqua. Suddenly, a slight wind changed his course of direction.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Twilight yelled as Blade pushed Vanitas off of him.

"One more time," Blade said in a low voice. "and I will seriously kill you." Everyone could almost see Vanitas's face pale behind the mask.

The Keyblade Graveyard: The X-blade's Forging: Take 1

"The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows back right into me," Vanitas said.

"Wow, Zexion! You're not the only emo!" Axel laughed.

"Shut up!" Zexion yelled.

"Cut!"

The Keyblade Graveyard: The X-blade's Forging: Take 2

Vanitas finished his long speech on the Unversed. He walked into Ventus, causing a huge explosion. Aqua's limp body, by the force of the blast, was rolling away. Soon, it fell of the cliff.

"OW!" she said.

"Cut!"

"Aqua," Blade began, "you're supposed to be unconscious."

"You try to be unconscious when you're being rolled and fall off a rock!" Aqua said angrily.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Blade chased after the frustrated girl. Twilight shook her head at them.

"Terra and Aqua," Ven said.

"Yup, the perfect couple." Van continued.

"Good luck," they chorused to Terra.

"Shut up!" he said.

End

"We're finally done!" everyone cheered.

"Blade, you okay?" Aqua asked him. The boy was laying on one of the couches.

"It's finally over…" he mumbled.

"Remember, it's over…but there's still KH3," Aqua grinned.

"Time to PARTY!" Axel shouted. The rest of the week was partying until the day when everyone was supposed to go home.

"Let's see, KH directing, check. Writing, check. Homework, check…"

"What are you doing, Blade?" Xion asked.

"Oh, I'm just checking off my list of things to do," Blade turned back to his list, "Cooking, check. Games, check."

Xion peeked over his shoulder. She could see a faint word at the bottom.

It said, "Academy."


End file.
